A Charmed Notebook
by Kelley White
Summary: Lily Evans is in Gryffindor.  Rhiannon Belladonna is in Ravenclaw.  The two meet on the Hogwarts express and become friends with the help of common enemies, common friends, and three charmed notebooks. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Making Friends

Three months at Hogwarts and now Lily Evans finally felt completely comfortable. When she received her letter she was so excited but she was also really shocked. She didn't know anything about the wizarding world only that some of the students at the school would be muggle born, like she was, and some would have parents who were witches and wizards.

Lily was really worried.

What if she couldn't do anything magical? What if she was the worst in her year? What if she got there and they made a mistake? What if she wasn't really a witch?

However, that was three months ago. She was now confident in her abilities. She could keep up in her classes with every other student and better than some. She was a really hard worker and she had made some great friends.

She also had made one really great friend. The very best friend type, the kind of person who would be there with you until the very end, no matter what. This friend would stand right beside her.

They met on the train ride to school. All the other compartments on the train had loads of people in them so Lily chose one that had only one other girl. She asked if she could sit and then they just started talking.

They never stopped talking until they reached the school.

Rhiannon Belladonna and Lily Evans had done what girls had been doing for centuries before them. They became best friends in just one single night. In a matter of minutes, or second perhaps, they forged a friendship that would stick through boys, classes, fights, and tears.

The only little hiccup in the friendship was that they were sorted into different houses. Rhiannon was the third first year to sit under the tattered sorting hat when it confidently called out Ravenclaw. When Lily's turn came she hoped for the same house until she heard the shout of Gryffindor!

Over the next few days the two barely saw each other. They only had two classes together which didn't allow for much talking. In Transfiguration both girls were too intimidated to talk to each other. Professor McGonagall was just a bit terrifying. In Potions they were seated apart and you had to pay strict attention to what you were doing in order to do the assignment correctly.

They both also noticed that at Hogwarts the houses didn't really intermingle. Ravenclaw students had Ravenclaw friends, sat together at meals, studied together, and just generally spent all their time together. The same was true with Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Both girls wondered if maybe they just shouldn't be friends.

Two stupid boys from Gryffindor answered that question for them.

The boys were Sirius Black and James Potter. Both had met on the train and had been sizing each other up while forming close friendship. Now boys will get to bragging if they have the chance and during a Transfiguration lesson in the second week of classes one Sirius Black dared one James Potter to transfigure two items into loudly croaking frogs.

Then James Potter did it. The frogs went flying landing on the books of Lily and Rhiannon who instantly drew their wands and received all the blame.

Detention.

It was the first time since the train ride they had a chance to speak to each other. After blasting both boys in their character and behavior they decided they would never EVER have anything to do with either of them. They also made a pack to stay best friends regardless of houses they were in. They thought Headmaster Dumbledore would approve. He did mention something about uniting the houses on the first day of school but both girls were so nervous then that neither could remember what it was exactly.

The night ended with giggling, talking about boys, classes, and their houses. They made a deal to sit together everyday at breakfast alternating sitting at each houses' table. They also made a deal to study together every day in the library.

A plan for revenge on the stupid boys would be crafted over the next couple of days.

At breakfast the next day Rhiannon got some really weird looks when she sat next to Lily and her roommates at the Gryffindor table. The older Ravenclaw students thought it was just a matter of time until "that first year girl" figured out she should sit with her own house. They didn't count on everyone liking her so much at the Gryffindor table. Lily's reception at the Ravenclaw table would be the same.

Next they set off to find Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall.

They found Professor Slughorn first and asked, if in the spirit of house unity, if they could sit together during Potions class. When he didn't answer right away Rhiannon just happened to mention that two of her older brothers were Unspeakables for the Ministry of Magic. He then said he thought that was a wonderful idea and invited them to a party he was throwing next week for a group of some of the "best and brightest".

Next they found Professor McGonagall who told them, in no uncertain terms and rather loudly, they would NOT be allowed to sit together. Even the "Spirit of House Unity" could not persuade her. The girls had discussed this previously and decided that "drama" would work best for McGonagall. Then they claimed that they would each drink a bottle of Veritaserum to prove that they did NOT transfigure that parchment into frogs. Only after much pleading and thoughts mentioned out loud of Unbreakable Vows did the Professor say she would think about it.

Happily they went off to classes.

During the next Potions class several people noticed that they sat together.

During the next Transfiguration class Professor McGonagall called them to the front of class and had them sit together, albeit in the very front and center of the room just in case of another frog incident.

They had done it!

Now it was three months to the day after they first met and Lily had arrived in the Library to study for a History of Magic exam with Rhiannon. It was weird because Rhiannon was late. That girl was NEVER late.

Ahhhh….here she comes.

"What took you so long? Your late! I figured the world had ended or at the very least the Ravenclaw common room burned to the ground." Lily said.

"The Ravenclaw common room can't be burned down. There is some sort of charm that makes it impossible."

"How do you know that?" Lily replied.

"My father gave me a copy of Hogwarts, A History when I received my letter. I read it in there. It is really interesting. You can borrow it if you like."

Lily made a face but said, "Maybe over Christmas break. I have too much homework lately to think of reading for pleasure!"

"Well don't worry about that right now. I have been busy being brilliant today. That is why I am late. I came up with the most remarkable idea and my brother helped me fulfill it."

"One of the brothers who is an Unspeakable?" Lily asked.

"Oh no! They would never help me do anything that was against the rules. A boring lot they are. No my brother Oliver."

"The one who is a werewolf?" Lily said rather loudly.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! He doesn't want anyone to know" Rhiannon replied in a furious whisper.

"Why? Why is it such a secret? You told me what happened with that man….Greatbeck…was his name?"

"Fenrir Greyback. It's a secret because my brother wants it that way. Werewolves are discriminated against in the wizarding world. They receive really bad treatment not only from the Ministry but from wizards themselves!" Rhiannon replied looking very sad.

"But that isn't fair! It's not like he asked to be bit!" Lily replied true to the faithful friend that she was.

Rhiannon smiled. Really and truly smiled. "That is why I like you so much. You see everyone for what they are. Not with any prejudice. I love Oliver. He is my favorite brother. No amount of bites by anything would ever change that. We are only 13 months apart in age. He should be a second year here but he refused to come. I understand why he feels that way but I hate that he has to deal with it."

Both girls were lost in thought for the next few minutes.

Neither girl noticed the other first year Gryffindor sitting behind the bookshelves. He was shy and quiet and presently lost in thought. Remus Lupin was thinking about what he just overheard and straining to hear what was now being said.

Lily broke the silence.

"What was it you wanted to tell me? What was your great idea?"

Rhiannon was shaken back to earth by her friend.

Then she smiled a truly wicked smile. "I have an idea."


	2. The Brilliant Plan

"Umm…this idea you have…is it going to get us into trouble? You look just a little evil." Lily responded to her friend.

"It will only get us in trouble if we get caught which we wont. Prepare to be amazed!"

Lily leaned in towards her friend eyeing her bag suspiciously. Rhiannon reached inside and pulled out two notebooks.

"TA DA!" She said smiling.

Now Lily really liked Rhiannon but after all of the build up this was just a little bit of a let down.

"That is it. Notebooks. Muggle notebooks."

Remus Lupin had quietly removed a small book so that he could see through the shelves. Neither of the girls noticed. He couldn't help feeling Lily's disappointment though why he didn't know.

Rhiannon had expected a better reception.

"Of course they aren't just plain muggle notebooks!"

She handed one to Lily who flipped through it.

"Alright," Lily said, "They are very nice journals?"

"Yes they are very nice. No they are NOT just journals or notebooks. I owled my brother weeks ago telling him of what we were doing in the name of house unity and he sent me these yesterday. They are charmed notebooks. Here take this quill and have some ink," She said as she passed the supplies to Lily, "Now write something in the book on the first blank page."

"Like what?" Lily asked really and truly puzzled.

"Well, just write your name."

Lily took the quill and wrote and wrote her name on the top of the first page and just watched. After about a minute she said, "Sorry but nothing happened."

"Well maybe not to what you wrote, no, but look at my notebook."

Rhiannon passed her notebook to Lily and Lily read her name in her exact handwriting at the top of Rhiannon's notebook.

"Now watch your book."

Rhiannon took her quill and wrote her name at the top, Rhiannon Aria Lyre Belladonna. After a few seconds elapsed her name appeared exactly as she had written it in Lily's notebook.

Lily was suitably impressed.

"This is what took me so long. I had to do the charms as my brother told me in his letter. He did most of the more complicated ones that make the books work but I had to finish them inside Hogwarts." Rhiannon said with a satisfied smile.

"So no matter what class we are in we will be able to write notes to each other about what is happening?" Lily asked.

"Not just in classes either. It will work in the Great Hall, Library, and our common rooms as well. It should work anywhere in the castle."

"Wait look! Something else is appearing! But we didn't write anything?"

A third set of writing was appearing on the page. This writing was a chopped male handwriting.

It read, "Good job Rhia! Hello Lily, I am Oliver and I am glad that the books work for you both."

"When I asked my brother for his help I told him he should make a book for himself as well. I hope you don't mind Lily. It's just a nice way for Oliver to keep in touch with me and it's faster than owls. He doesn't get to get out much with my brother's working so much and our parents being gone now." With that a shadow crossed over her face and Lily didn't know if it was because her favorite brother was a werewolf or because she had lost her father just before school started to something called a Death Eater. Her mother had died when she was just a child.

Lily smiled at her friend but asked, "Does he know that I know about his…um…issue."

Rhiannon laughed. "I think I told him but, let's just make sure."

She wrote, "Oliver, I have told Lily a lot about our family including some very personal matters because I worry about you being alone all the time. Is this okay?"

The two girls waited for a response. Remus couldn't see what was happening and he was to afraid of discovery to move and more books or lean to far forward and go tumbling.

Slowly and response came back from Oliver.

"It's alright. I know how much you trust Lily and how close you are becoming but I know she is muggle-born so just make sure that you explain to her what kind of persecution werewolves receive so she doesn't tell anyone. If you trust her I will as well."

His response brought tear to Lily's eyes.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"Nothing it just seems like you two are really close. I used to be like that with my sister. When she found out I was a witch…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well then you and I will be like sisters. I can't replace her but we can be just as close. And to make the offer even better I will throw in Oliver for a brother. What do you think?"

"Umm…I think we should ask Oliver don't you?" Lily replied with a light laugh.

"Excellent point! Let's ask him shall we?" Then Rhiannon started scribbling quickly in her notebook.

Lily watched the book in front of her waiting for what Rhiannon wrote to appear.

Then she laughed, really loudly. "Rhiannon…um..dearest…did you read what you wrote?"

Rhiannon looked at her friend and smiled. "Yes! My Dearest Darlingest Brother,…"

"Darlingest isn't a word."

"Maybe it wasn't before now but when trying to make a brother do something it should be." Rhiannon cleared her throat dramatically and went on. "My Dearest Darlingest Brother, As we have just let Lily in on a big family secret I think I will let you in on one of hers. She has always longed and yearned for a brother of her very own. Now I have three brothers and that just seems unfair. I was going to offer her Elliot or David but as they are always busy with work I don't think that they are the best choices. Plus they both have the tendency to be total prats. Now I just can't give you up, being my favorite and all, but do you think you would mind, please dearest, having another sister? Would you mind if I shared you? Your loving sister, Rhiannon."

She looked at Lily when she was done reading, "What do you think? Did I over do the flattery?"

"I think that was the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" Lily responded, or at least she was trying to respond but finding it hard to breathe from laughing so hard.

"Alright he is writing back. I will read what he wrote to you, the tears in your eyes will make it hard for you to read it yourself I would guess." Rhiannon said looking a little annoyed with her best friend.

"My Dearest Sister,

Darlingest is not a word. I would love to have an extra sister especially when I am thinking of trading you in for a cat you little brat. That was too much flattery. I would have said yes without the flower speech."

"I told you darlingest wasn't a word." Lily said getting controlling of her laughing. She pulled her notebook to her and started to write.

"Well I am thrilled to have a new brother. I hope you aren't the bossy sort of brother who thinks that he knows it all. One of my muggle friends has one of those and she always said it was really wretched."

After a minute she got a response. "No I am not really that kind of brother. More of the one who will help get you into trouble. You would have to ask my sister but I think that would be the best kind. She seems to like me and I get her into loads of trouble."

Rhiannon was still a little annoyed with both of them but she told Lily, "He really is a great brother. He is also not lying. He gets me into lots and lots of trouble."

"It sounds good to me. My sister is always trying to get me to not break the rules. It never works." Lily responded writing very fast and already liking this arrangement very much.

"Well good! Then I predict that we will be excellent siblings but, in the name of all seriousness, don't the two of you have any homework to do? I would hate it if you both got kicked out of Hogwarts for being trolls. I don't think I would tell anyone I knew either of you."

Both girls laughed at what Oliver had written.

"I think he is telling us to study." Lily said.

"That is funny really because he does lesson with my older brothers and he will use any excuse possible to avoid actual work."

"Yes brother dearest," Rhiannon wrote, "We will go now and slave away over homework in the name of scholastic achievement. We'll talk to you tomorrow."

All three penned their goodbyes to each other.

"Alright, I guess we should get down to it. I am going to go grab a couple of books we might need. I'll be back in a minute." Rhiannon said as Lily started spreading out their notes over the top of the table they were at.

Rhiannon got up and went to the shelves. As she turned the rounded the closest book stack she collided head on with another student. She knocked the books out of his hands.

"Oh No! I'm so sorry. I was walking and reading the shelves at the same time. I didn't see you." Rhiannon said apologetically.

"It's alright. No harm done." He said trying not to meet her eyes.

Rhiannon really looked at him. She thought he looked a little guilty and she hoped he hadn't been defacing the books. The librarian was really strict about that kind of thing.

"You are a Gryffindor right?" She asked.

"Yes I am." He mumbled back.

"My name is Rhiannon and I'm a Ravenclaw. Are you alright?"

"I'm Remus. I'm fine. I have to go." He grabbed his things and he basically ran out of the library.

Rhiannon watched him go. She felt bad as she was the one who crashed into him. She walked down to where must have been sitting. There were books on the floor and he had forgotten his Charms textbook. She bent down to pick it up and then stopped and went very still.

She knew why he was in such a rush. From where he was sitting you could see straight to were Lily was currently sitting. He hadn't been embarrassed or hurt. He had been spying and he was basically running out the door to not get caught.

Rhiannon was furious. She had never been so mad. He had probably heard them talk about her brother. She turned heal and walked back to Lily.

"Lily, do you know who someone named Remus is? I think he's a Gryffindor." Rhiannon asked.

"Umm…what? Oh yes I know Remus. He hangs out with Potter and Black in the common room but he seems nice enough. I don't understand why he even talks with them."

"He left his Charms book."

"Oh I can give it back to him when I go back to the tower." Lily said without looking up.

"No I think I would like to talk to him."

Lily noticed something was wrong in the tone of her friend's voice and looked up. Rhiannon's face was white.

"Why?"

"I think he might have overheard some of the things we were talking about. The things we said about Oliver. I need to talk to him Lily." A note of panic shook her voice.

"Well let's go find him." Lily said, close her book and putting away her notes.

The two girls set off to look for Remus Lupin.


End file.
